Blog użytkownika:Tydeus 2000/CP Armoured Tractor
Poland (1939?) Artillery tractor - Fake Basing on possible fate During second world war a lot of tanks and other armoured vehicles were re-armed and used as carriers. The best examples are Allies "Kangaroo" vehicles or German ammo carriers (like Munitionsträger Hummel) which were just disarmed self-propelled guns. The fictional CP is the carrier like it, however, it is very specific vehicle. It's basing on real TK-D self-propelled gun tractor, purportedly used to tow the cannons. CP appeared only as subject of plastic model, produced by Polish RPM company. According to story included in the instruction: the 47mm wz.25 "Pocisk" (eng. "Bullet") guns were dismounted (and allegedly sold to China) because this type of weapon was not accepted by Polish army. The weaponless TKDs were slightly modified and nextly destinated to tow the 75mm wz.1897 cannons (in version with tire wheels). (Wz.1897 was actualy French mle 1897 gun in Polish use - it was one of the most popular cannons in army of Second Polish Republic. Some of this guns were improved to the tire wheels, however mainly had spoke wheels. These guns were towed by horses or specialized variant of C4P halftrack. Wz.1897s were used in September Campaign in all battles, frequently in anti-tank fire.) However, any source confirms existence of vehicle called "CP". Also, any conversions of TKDs were mentioned. This self-propelled guns were used in 1938 (during annexation of Zaolzie), and later probably in September Campaign (in defend of Warsaw). Some photos from September 1939 shows abandoned TKD with no cannon - so it is possible that TKDs was really re-armed and used as tractor or carrier. (However, may as well it was just re-armed to not let German invaders to use it after abandoning by Polish soldiers.) So the "second life" of TKDs is conceivable. Nevertheless, the existence of vehicle known as "CP" can be declared as fiction, as nothing confirms other TKD changes just than remounted cannon. Modifications The most clear change is remounted gun. The place for cannon is shut out by riveted armor slab. Also, the prop of cannon in the front of hull is unused. The doors in front of hull are not shortened (was the unique for TKD hull) and restored to classic design, like in TK-3. It also has two headlights, in both sides of vehicle, not only in left (like in TKD). Moreover, CP has hook in the back of hull - essential to tow (however, this hook looks a little too low as destinated for almost two-tonne cannon). The only armament is machine-gun to self-defence, placed in the left side of hull, on the standard frame, known from regular Polish tankettes (TK-3 and TKS). The type of machine gun is 7,92mm wz.25 (on the picture), however the kit also includes 7,92 wz.30 machine-gun. (Both of them were used in Polish vehicles against aircraft or infantry attacks.) Retrospection CP is certainly fictional vehicle, however it's design could have been pretty succesfull. The similarity to British Universal Carrier or French Renault UE tankette is clearly visible. These vehicles were very useful support vehicles. So CP, as the Polish counterpart of Universal Carrier could have been a great multi-role vehicle, as the base of TK-3 was very solid. The evidence of this assumption is that German army were using captured TK vehicles even in 1944 - however, mainly as tractors and carriers. The trivia is that it is unsure would CP be a good tractor for the 75mm cannon. CP had not places for crew and for ammo (unlike the C4P). Also, it could have had too weak power to tow over 1,5 tonne gun. The specialized C2P tractor was able to tow wz.1897, but it was specialized tractor - CP is declared to be improvised vehicle. It has not hook or improved chassis like C2P. Capper: tractors in TK family The specialized, basing on tankette tractor build in Poland was C2P. Designed in 1932, was basing on TKS tankette. The chassis was improved - it had new side clutches and bigger wheels at back. Initially, Polish army rejected this machine (in favour of horse rig), however, it was later destinated specially to 40mm Bofors anti-aicraft gun. Unfortunately, the low budget for army didin't allowed to modernize Polish army and use C2Ps in bigger area (to attend on other cannons). The production started in 1937 and was stoped by war. German army used captured C2Ps gladly. These tractors were used on all fronts to the end of the war. During 1930s, Polish designers created special trailers for equipment to tankettes. One type - with tracks - was designed for spare parts. The second type - wheeled - was destinated for barrels with fuel and for gunk. Another trailers was destinated for RKD long-range radio and 4 man crew. The use of these trailers is thinly known - tankettes were mainly fighting vehicles. Army of Nazi Germany was using - captured - TK tankettes to recon or against guerillas and sometimes just as support vehicles. These vehicles were used in all fronts and to the end of war. Sometimes, they were modified lighter or heavier. Some photos shows TKS with much simplified gun place or TK-3 reworked to very similar to C2P tractor. Specifications: Basing on informations inluded to instruction, it looks completely unrealistic. *Lenght: 3m (for comparision: TKD with barrel had 2,64m length...) *Width: 1,76m *High: Unknown *Total weight: Not mentioned *Crew: 2 (wz. 1897 gun was needing 5 crew man...) *Propulsion: Polski FIAT 122AC 6 cyl, 42 hp *Top speed: 40 km/h *Maximum range: 110-180 km. (same as heavier TKD...) *Armament: Wz.25 or wz.30 (both 7,92mm) machine gun *Armor: 3-10 mm Resources: *https://www.super-hobby.com/products/Polish-armored-tractor-CP.html *http://derela.republika.pl/tkw.htm *http://derela.republika.pl/tk_for.htm *Wrzesień 1939 magazine, nr. 3, FIRST TO FIGHT Sp.z o.o., Warsaw *Wrzesień 1939 magazine, nr. 33, FIRST TO FIGHT Sp.z o.o., Warsaw Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach